L'amitié est le plus beau des sentiments
by mokoaki
Summary: Quand Zack et Cloud sont victimes d'un complot élaboré par trois Soldats, un Turk et sa soeur fan de yaoi...
1. Chapitre 0 : L'arrivée d'Alix

**L'amitié est le plus beau des sentiments**

**Autatrice:**Mokoaki

En fait, c'est **Akihito Omaru **et **Modoki c**, mais comme on est en collaboration, on a décidé de se trouver un nom à toutes les deux. Donc voilà !

**Disclaimer:** **Square Enix** ( Hélas ! Au grand hélas... T-T )

Vénération à notre bien aimée **Ayano Yamane**! Oui, nous t'empruntons un Viewfinder pour ce prologue ou chapitre 0. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on sait qu'il ne nous appartient pas !

Alix nous appartient !

**Couple :**Cloud X Zack! ( Qui d'autre à votre avis )

**Notes:**Un grand remerciement à Yoko le tas de graisse poilu de Modoki c.

Attention ! Dans cette fanfiction, tout le monde est ami avec tout le monde, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 0:**L'arrivée d'Alix.

Le train allait entrer en gare de Midgar. Quelques personnes commençaient déjà à se tasser dans l'entre-compartiment, devant les portes coulissantes.

Assise non loin de l'entrée, un jeune fille, un casque sur les oreilles, n'entendit pas la voix monocorde annonçant l'arrivée du train en gare.

Plongée dans un manga dont la couverture arborait deux bishônen, elle ne sentit pas le wagon perdre de sa vitesse. Lorsque finalement le train s'arrêta, elle rangea _Viewfinder _dans son sac en forme de Wasabi et attrapa son énorme chat. Elle le caressa un moment de manière machiavélique.

« Ce que Takaba peut être stupide mon petit Aki ! Son corps appelle ardemment Asami mais son esprit refuse de se soumettre gentiment ! »

Le chat miaula de mépris.

« Ouais je sais ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ton petit bonheur personnel ! Comme faire les yeux doux à l'heure des repas ! Hein mon petit estomac sur pattes ?

- Miaou, _répondit Aki_, _entre deux écrasements crânien, plus couramment appelé caresse._

- Bon désolée de te casser dans ton trip, mais je crois que nous sommes arrivés à Midgar ! », _s'aperçut-elle en regardant à travers la vitre._

La jeune fille rassembla ses affaires et enfila ensuite sa veste en cuir noir. Elle écrasa ensuite un bonnet à oreilles de chat sur ses cheveux verts ébouriffés. Passant alors son sac en bandoulière, elle attrapa son chat noir.

L'adolescente passa ensuite les portes coulissantes et comme il n'y avait plus personne qui encombrait l'entrée, elle descendit tranquillement sur le quai.

La jeune fille n'était pas revenu à Midgar depuis un certain temps, elle prit beaucoup de plaisir à détailler les environs.

Elle remarqua alors un jeune homme plus âgé qu'elle aux cheveux roux pétants et en pétard. Il lui sourit.

Elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et après l'avoir observé un moment, elle lui assainit un violent coup de poings de sa main libre.

L'homme vacilla et trébucha dans les bras d'un homme aux longs cheveux argentés, qui l'accompagnait.

« Ça, c'est pour l'humiliation que tu m'as faites lors du nouvel an familial ! Sinon ravie de te revoir frérot !

- Non mais t'es malade ! C'est pas la peine de me frapper si fort ! _répliqua le roux, en se dégageant de l'étreinte de l'argenté._

- Reno, je te frappe si j'en ai envie ! De toute façon, tu n'as aucune autorité sur moi et tu le sais.

- Alix ! Je te signale que tu devrais être reconnaissante que je t'héberge ! _Tenta le concerné_

- Oh ! Séphiroth ! Ça faisait longtemps ! _Dit-elle alors en assénant une frappe amicale sur l'épaule de l'argenté._

- Ravi de te revoir, également! _Dit-il, de façon flegmatique à la situation présente._

- Eh, tu m'écoutes ! Je vais... _commença Reno_

- Bla, bla, bla... Toujours la même chose. En tout cas j'espère que t'as viré Ronflex et Goinfrex, parce que mon petit Aki supporte mal les autres chats...

- Déjà c'est pas Ronflex et Goinfrex, mais c'est Yoshi et Ito. Et oui, je les ai confié à Rude. Je tiens à mes chats ! J'ai pas envie qu'Ito ait un œil en moins !

- Excellent ! Dans ce cas allons-y ! » _Déclara la jeune fille avec entrain._

Les trois comparses quittèrent la gare en direction de la tour de la Shin-ra. Arrivé dans le hall, Alix laissa son sac à Reno, qui protesta un peu, et elle monta dans l'ascenseur principal.

Elle appuya sur un des boutons au hasard et après un bref moment de poirotage, les portes s'ouvrirent. L'adolescente entra.

L'étage 49, plus communément appelé l'étage du SOLDIER, était un peu désert à cette heure-ci. Après avoir marché un moment dans ce niveau, elle tomba sur un 3ème classe qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs remarqué puisque, pendant qu'elle le dévisageait, Aki avait émis un miaulement grotesque.

Le soldier s'avança vers elle.

« Tiens ! Mais tu ne serais pas la petite sœur de Reno, le Turks ?

- Heum... Oui. Et toi tu es... Kunsel, je crois ?

- Tu te souviens de moi ! Après tout ce temps ! C'est cool ! Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- Je suis en vacances alors j'ai décidé de passer un peu de temps avec mon frère.

- Ah ! Ok ! Ben, je suis content que tu sois venue. »

Tout en parlant, Alix avait suivi Kunsel, ce dernier devait se rendre dans une salle pour une réunion. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent que l'endroit était déjà occupé.

Un homme aux cheveux d'un roux plus foncé que ceux de Reno interrompit alors la conversation animé qu'il entretenait avec un autre homme aux cheveux noir et à la carrure d'un soldat normal. Un autre homme encore, plus jeune, trafiquait un ordinateur un peu plus loin. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui les vit en premier.

« Kunsel !

- Oh ! Salut Zack. Bonjour Angeal. Bonjour Génésis. _Répondit ce dernier._

- Merci d'être venu. _Dit Angeal_. Et toi, tu es ?

- Mais voyons ! Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ! _Intervint l'homme au manteau rouge._

- Non...

- C'est la petite sœur de Reno, le Turks !

- Non... Alix! Mince alors, t'as vachement grandit ! _S'exclama-t-il._

- Oui, merci... Et toi t'a vieillit ! _Rétorqua la jeune fille._

- Hein ? Reno a une sœur ? Je ne savais pas... _avoua Zack._

- Lui ! C'est mon élève. S'il te manque de respect, n'hésite pas !

- Pourquoi lui manquerais-je de respect ? _Répondit le brun d'un air incrédule._

- Oh ! Je ne sais pas... Un simple pressentiment. _Dit Angeal en riant de bon cœur._

- Vous êtes un sacré duo tout les deux ! Enfin...

- Tiens Zack ! Si tu allais faire un petit tour avec Alix pendant que je règle quelque chose avec Génésis et Kunsel ?

- Ok, pas de problème ! Dis, tu viens ? _Demanda ce dernier tandis qu'il filait déjà dans le couloir._

- Ravie de vous avoir revus tout les trois !

- Moi de même ! » _Répondit Génésis._

Zack et Alix sortirent de la tour Shin-ra. Le brun parlait beaucoup, de tout et de rien tandis que la jeune fille caressait mollement son chat en l'écoutant, et en se demandant ce qu'Angeal devait dire aux deux autres. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment avant d'entrer dans l'Avenue Loveless.

L'adolescente remarqua alors un jeune homme qui regardait pensivement une affiche de la représentation de Loveless et qui devait être un petit peu plus âgé qu'elle. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'Aki s'était dégagé de son étreinte et qu'il s'était dirigé dangereusement vers ce jeune homme.

« Dis, ce serait pas ton chat là-bas ? _Demanda le brun._

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais ? Aki reviens ici tout de suite ! » _Appela-elle_

Le chat ne daigna même pas tourner la tête. Il posa sa patte sur la jambe du blond, car, oui le jeune homme était blond. Ce dernier tourna d'ailleurs la tête et regarda incrédule l'animal qui osait le toucher.

Il le regarda pendant environ 5 secondes.

« AH ! C'est bon t'as gagné ! Tiens le voilà ton sandwich ! Alors arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! » _S'écria le jeune, vaincu, en tendant sa nourriture au chat, qui cessa aussitôt de le regarder avec ses yeux de la mort qui tue. _

Alix bondit alors à une vitesse ahurissante sur le sandwich et après un roulé-boulé sur le trottoir, elle se rétablit sans peine sur ses deux pieds.

« Tu croyais que tu allais t'en sortir comme ça ! Hein, le chat ! Mais nan, tu peux pas ! » _Dit Alix en tirant la langue d'un air narquois au concerné et en dardant le sandwich d'un air vainqueur. _

Aki avait un air débité. Un air de vengeance traversa alors le regard du chat fou. Sa patte, resté sur le jeune homme, lacéra la jambe ainsi que le bas du pantalon. Du sang commença à couler et le blond, qui ne s'y attendait pas, poussa un cri de surprise.

Une main attrapa alors le chat par la peau du cou.

« Eh, le félin ! On touche pas à Cloud ! Ok ? Y'a que moi qui à le droit de lui faire mal ! » _Dit Zack d'un air trop sérieux._

Soudain, Alix se raidit. Elle regarda Zack, puis elle regarda le dénommé Cloud avant de revenir à Zack. Une sorte de déclic naquit alors dans sa tête. Et si... Oui, il fallait qu'elle se renseigne. Elle s'approcha de Zack et saisit Aki.

Elle s'éloigna alors sans un mot sous le regard incrédule des deux garçons, qui, vraisemblablement, ne comprenaient en rien le comportement de la jeune fille. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Il fallait qu'elle parle à son frère et à Séphiroth. Il le fallait !

La tour Shin-ra se dressait devant elle. Les portes coulissèrent. Elle entra.

Le jeu allait commencer.

…

* * *

**Notes :**Mwa ha ha ! Le chapitre 0 est enfin fini ! ^^

On espère qu'il vous a plu !

Le chapitre 1 est en cours d'écriture !


	2. Chapter 1 : About Zack

**L'amitié est le plus beau des sentiments**

**Autatrice :** Mokoaki

**Disclamer :** on voulait commencer une quête pour acheter tout ce beau monde à Square Enix.

**Notes :**Désolée pour l'attente, mais Modoki c a été atteinte de flémardite aigue et a mis un temps fou à finir sa partie, donc c'est elle qu'il faut taper.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** About Zack…

La pièce était silencieuse. Reno, les mains derrières la tête, était allongé sur son lit. Il réfléchissait à une manière pour minimiser les futurs dégâts de sa tarée de sœur. Elle était arrivée à Midgar dans la matinée, et pour le moment, aucun incident notable n'était arrivé. « Pour le moment… » Pensa le Turk avec lassitude.

Il profitait, sans le savoir de ces derniers instants de tranquillité avant un très looong moment. Alors qu'il se visionnait les pires scénarios possibles sur ce qu'était capable de faire Alix, la porte de chambre s'ouvrit violemment pour faire entrer une furie aux cheveux verts qui avait la bave aux lèvres et des éclairs de folie dans les yeux. Se redressant brusquement, le roux faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque devant la vision démoniaque que lui offrait sa sœur. Subitement, son instinct se mit à lui crier DANGER ! Reno mourrait d'envie de le suivre et de partir en courant, mais il savait que contrarier sa cadette dans ce genre de moments signifiait un arrêt de mort. Pur et simple. Déglutissant bruyamment, il regarda la chose infernale qui se tenait devant lui.

« Oui, quoi? Fit-il sur un ton légèrement effrayé.

- J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Tout de suite !

- Bien sur, pourquoi faire ? Répondis Reno, pressé que sa sœur quitte son état infernal.

- Je vais mettre Zack et son ami Cloud ensemble. MOUHAHA. Et le yaoi régnera.

- Trente petites secondes, grommela le Turk. Qui est Cloud ?

- Euh, il travaille pour la Shin-ra vu qu'il en portait l'uniforme. Taille normale, mais son physique est assez androgyne. Et puis, ses cheveux le font ressembler à un chocobo.

-Ah oui, je vois de qui tu veux parler... Attend? Mais t'es pas bien. Je refuse de t'aider pour une chose aussi stupide! Scanda le Turk, sans se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles.

- Hoho, tu es sure de ce que tu m'avances là Reno ? Je serai toi, j'éviterai de faire mon malin si tu ne veux pas que ta lachanophobie [1] soit révélée à tous. Alors tu vas gentiment m'aider à les mettrent ensembles, sinon tu peux être sur que dorénavant, tu ne pourras pas faire un pas sans que l'on te poursuive avec une carotte ou un poireau. Menaça Alix sur un ton démoniaque plus que persuasif.

- T'oserais pas faire ça. Ce serait le coup le plus lâche et le plus bas que j'aurai jamais vu.

- Pour le yaoi, j'irai jusqu'à vendre mon âme s'il le faut. Pigé poil de carotte ? Susurra doucement l'adolescente en regardant droit dans les yeux de son frère, qui, lui, se demandait vraiment pourquoi sa mère n'avait pas avorté plutôt que de mettre au monde une tarée pareille. »

Il accepta. Son honneur de Turk en dépendait. Il était hors de question que tout le monde sache qu'il avait développé une peur maladive des légumes à l'âge de quatre ans, depuis que son manchot de grand-père lui avait fait croire que son bras avait été mangé par une horde de patate sauvage. Même si maintenant, il savait que c'était faux, il ne pouvait même plus songer à manger ne serait-ce qu'un petit bout de légume, et il avait leurs vision en horreur. Reno fut donc obligé d'écouter, d'une oreille plus ou moins attentive, le discours dégénéré de sa sœur sur : « Comment mettre en couple deux bishos qui courent dans la nature sans savoir que le fait, qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble, est un affront à l'essence même du yaoi ». Elle s'arrêta subitement au beau milieu d'une phrase et, plissant les yeux, demanda à son frère s'il savait où elle pourrait trouver des infos sur bishonen n°1, à savoir Zack.

Le Turk regarda sa sœur avec un air douteux sur le visage. Il lui répondit d'aller voir Sephiroth ou Angeal qui sauraient, sans aucun doutes, mieux répondre que lui à cette question étant donné qu'ils le voyaient presque tout le temps. Ni une ni deux, Alix sortit en trombes de la pièce, sans prendre, ni le temps de remercier son frère pour le renseignement, ni le temps de refermer la porte derrière elle. Se levant lentement, Reno referma sa porte et cette fois ci, n'oublia pas de mettre le verrou, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il en fallait beaucoup plus pour arrêter une Alix déchainée. Puis, il s'avachit sur son lit et, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller, se mit à prier tout les êtres possibles et imaginables pour que sa sœur n'en fasse pas trop. Enfin, moins que d'habitude...

Pendant ce temps, Alix était passée en mode « radar à Soldat 1ère classe », et parcourait les couloirs de la tour, la folie brillant dans ces yeux. Soudain, elle l'aperçut. Il sortait de ce qui semblait être une salle de réunion et était, oh miracle, accompagné d'Angeal. Sephiroth avait l'air d'écouter son ami se plaindre des dernières conquêtes de Zack. Ou alors des dernières chouquettes [2] qu'il avait mangé, Alix n'avait pas parfaitement compris de quoi il était question. En entendant son ventre gargouiller, elle opta pour la 1ère solution, commençant à s'inquiéter sérieusement sur les diverses hallucinations que pouvait lui causer son estomac vide. Se dirigeant d'un pas qu'elle tenta de se faire passer pour calme, elle s'approcha des deux Soldats, un sourire machiavélique se dessinant sur son visage.

* * *

« Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take it to the sky…

- Un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour lire constamment le même livre.

- J'essaie de m'imprégner complètement de ce chef-d'œuvre, je veux le comprendre dans sa plénitude, son ensemble. Il y a dans ce livre, un mystère que je me dois de découvrir à tout prix, peu importe le temps que cela me prendra. Alors je l'ai appris par cœur pour y réfléchir même quand je ne l'ai pas dans les mains. [3]

- Ummmm, ouais. Dis Génésis, ce n'est pas toi qui te plaignais du calme plat ?

- Je t'arrête Angeal, quand tu fais cette tête, ça finit toujours sur une montagne d'ennui.

- Ne me dis que tu m'en veux encore pour avoir fait brûler un arbre à pommesote.

- Dois-je te rappeler qui a finit par écoper, seul, d'une semaine entière de récolte de pommesote.

- Toi. Mais je t'ai déjà dit qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. Enfin, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me quereller avec toi, en tout cas, pas sur ce sujet. Pourras tu m'écouter sans te plaindre, ou au moins attendre que j'ai finit de parler pour le faire ?

- Vas-y, répondit d'un ton las le lecteur inconditionnel de Loveless.

- Bon, voila le problème »

Se lançant dans un long monologue, expliquant à son ami ce qu'Alix avait l'intention de faire, Angeal croisa intérieurement les doigts sur la coopération de ce dernier. Quand Génésis lui demanda pourquoi il suivait avec tant d'enthousiasme le plan d'une yaoiste dégénérée, Angeal lui répondit que, si ça marchait, Zack arrêterait peut-être de se plaindre de sa vie amoureuse.

Méditant pendant un seconde, puis relevant la tête vers son ami, Génésis se contenta d'acquiescer, une expression étrange sur le visage. Puis, il se replongea dans la lecture de son livre.

Un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, le possesseur de l'épée broyeuse quitta la pièce, maintenant assuré d'avoir un nouvel allié dans la lutte pour faire cesser les plaintes continuelles d'un Zack en chaleur.

* * *

Alix était aux anges. Non seulement Angeal lui avait gracieusement fournit des informations sur Zack, mais il avait en plus décidé de l'aider dans sa ruse mission, pour peu qu'elle réussisse à faire stopper les plaintes amoureuses de ce dernier. Pompon sur le mog, le grand général Sephiroth avait également laissé entendre qu'il pourrait apporter une aide occasionnelle si cela pouvait arrêter les jérémiades d'Angeal par rapports à celles de son élève.

Le problème du seconde classe étant réglé, il fallait maintenant se pencher sur celui de l'unité d'infanterie. Partie problématique de son plan puisque, d'après Reno, Cloud était un asocial mondialement reconnu (pas tout à fait, mais pas loin). Et la seule personne avec qui il s'était vraiment lié d'amitié n'était autre que Zack. Et elle n'allait certainement allez demander à ce dernier : « Salut, par pur hasard, tu connaîtrais pas les goûts de Cloud en matière d'homme (même s'il est hétéro, je m'en fous), pour savoir si j'ai une chance de le caser avec toi ? ». Non, elle ne se voyait vraiment pas faire ça, étant donné que cela aurait signifié la fin pure et dure de l'achèvement de son plan machiavéliquement yaoiste. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule solution pour Alix. L'espionnage intensif du chocoboy. Se retenant de pousser un rire démoniaque au beau milieu du couloir, elle se contenta de ricaner méchamment, attirant sur elle le regard effrayé de plusieurs employés de la Shin-ra.

La chasse continuait

…

* * *

[1] : peur des légumes (on tire ça des miscellanées de Mr. Scott)

[2] : vous avez jamais eu d'hallucination auditive vous?

[3] : Merci à Chneufleur pour la phrase (on précise qu'elle était dans son état normal)


End file.
